This invention relates generally to heavy construction or excavation equipment such as a mining operation and more particularly to sensors to alert the operator of the proximity of another vehicle to prevent collisions.
Operation of heavy equipment is a very dangerous occupation. The machines have a tremendous amount of power and weight; which, when combined, provides for a very unforgiving environment. Major injuries and death are often the result when an operator's attention lapses even for a few seconds.
When heavy equipment operation is combined with a situation where multiple pieces of equipment are working in close proximity to each other with each piece of equipment having their own operator focusing on their own particular task, accidents are bound to happen with terrible results.
This scenario is especially true in mining operations such as an open pit. In these situations, the excavator is excavating ore and depositing it into dump trucks. This requires the excavation mechanism to rotate in its normal operation. This movement though often can cause the excavator to contact one of the “wheeled vehicles” dozer type of mechanisms which must operate in close proximity to the excavator to clear away debris and loose rocks so that the tires of the dump truck are not damaged. Obviously, each operator must focus not only on their own task (excavating for the excavator; clearing the site for the wheeled vehicles) but also in what the other mechanisms are doing.
When the operator of the excavator is given the added task of monitoring the excavator for breakage, the task can become overwhelming. The predominate breakage which may occur is the loss of a tooth and/or an adapter from the excavator dipper itself fails and is lost into the ore being excavated.
The broken tooth with or without the adapter is capable of “jamming” the milling operation and shut the whole process down. Further, to clear the crusher, people must enter the crusherl to remove the jammed tooth which places these people in danger. With the tooth and/or the adapter missing, the dipper can also be damaged.
It is clear there is a need for improved safety relative to heavy equipment.